Dragon Ball NB
'Introduction' Here's the real Dragon Ball NB. No offense People but I have one too and no offense again but it's better. Just do what you do just not Dragon Ball NB. Look at this (below) http://thebestdragonballzstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_NB Copyright: Jacob Harvey This series happens 100 years after the events of GT. Goku returns when he crash landed with his space pod. Goku Jr. finds him in the woods unconscious. He takes him in. Pan and Goku Jr. nursed Goku back to health. After a couple months, he wakes up from his coma. The next day, Goku took his granddaughter and great grandson on a picnic to celebrate his return. But they are interrupted by evil once again. Sagas The War Saga Goku gathers the dragonballs to bring back the rest of the z-team. After they returned, they prepare for the "war". Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr joins the team. When they finished training, the battle had begun. Cell and Frieza are the leaders of the badside. They managed to destroy half of their henchmen. Goku struggles against Cell. Cell makes an explosion and everyone is hurt. Cell kidnaps Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. Goku and the others find them being held captive. Goku tells Cell to let them go and he did. They both continued their fight. Eventually, Goku destroys Cell with one blast. Goku and the others went to search for more henchmen and Broly shows up. Vegeta goes in shock while Goku struggles to fight Broly and the others are nowhere to be found. Eventually, they show up again with senzu beans. Vegeta snaps out of it and fused with Goku. Then they ascend to Super Saiyan 3. The transformation wears down the fusion and they defused. So Goku ends up doing the kamehameha wave. He struggles to push it towards Broly. He ends up pushing it threw Broly's blast and wins. Goku and the others celebrated their victory. The Ultimate Saiyan Saga After the war, Baby has returned to seek revenge on Goku. Baby threatens Goku to give him the dragonballs or Goku Jr gets hurt. Baby wishes planet Vegeta back to existence and the Saiyans. Baby goes to the planet and the z-team followed. Baby takes over King Vegeta's body. An outraged Vegeta fights him first and ends up losing to him. Goku takes a turn and forfeits to let Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr fight Baby. First, Goku Jr fights him. Then, it was Vegeta Jr's turn and gets an idea: fusion! So they both fused into Gogeta Jr. Characters Heroes Goku DBNB Goku Jr DBNB Gohan DBNB Goten DBNB Vegeta DBNB Vegeta Jr DBNB Trunks DBNB Piccolo DBNB Pan DBNB Supporting Chi-chi DBNB Videl DBNB Bulma DBNB Villains Cell DBNB Frieza DBNB Broly DBNB Baby DBNB Frieza's Henchmen DBNB Cell's henchmen DBNB Broly's henchmen DBNB Raditz DBNB Super Buu DBNB YouTube Series A YouTube user, dillonshotts55678 premiered the first episode of Dragon Ball NB on February 15, 2010. The series is produced in widescreen high definition 720p and the aspect ratio of the video is 16:9. The series is a fan made continuation of the Dragon Ball franchise. It's more like a fan made sequel to Dragon Ball GT, unlike Dragon Ball AF, Dragon Ball RN, etc. Stranglely, another user on the YouTube website owns a series with the same name. As of June 7, 2010, dillonshotts55678 premiered five episodes. Episodes List of Dragon Ball NB episodes Category:Fan Fiction